


还是一个待写的黄色脑洞

by Hayashi_L



Series: 黄色废料 [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 试图骚操作假装rape的快斗和骚操作更胜一筹的新一KaiShin黄色脑洞，千万不要点进来。





	还是一个待写的黄色脑洞

 

基于：会变声和变身的万能快斗

 

快斗假扮文质彬彬中年大叔委托人，约在某个酒店楼下的咖啡厅（？），魔术师快斗的快手神不知鬼不觉地往新一的咖啡里加点料，把人弄晕了，然后弄到酒店房间里动手动脚。

 

新一一觉醒来，被绑缚着，蒙眼，无力反抗，以及脑袋还昏昏沉沉的，所以反应力有所下降。但是显而易见，现在他赤身裸体，并且绝壁被灌过肠了（）

 

身后传来陌生男人（好吧不是陌生男人，是中年大叔委托人）的声音，开始dirty talk，然后做润滑。新一以为要被mob了，但是直觉上存在某种怀疑。

 

然后身后的jb一插进身体里，新一愣了一下， ~~第六感叫嚣，~~ 然后又反复捣弄了几下。

 

新一：黑羽快斗你闹够了没有？

 

快斗：哎？（不是本音，但是不小心“哎”出本来语气，不过之后还是若无其事地装作这个破绽不存在，继续dirty talk和“rape”行径。）

 

新一挣扎：黑羽快斗我不就前几天凶了你几句嘛，至于这么记仇吗？！ ~~（ooc）~~

 

快斗内心os：哪里暴露了？仔细思考了一下，并没有什么暴露的地方，于是就继续……

 

但是总之新一是继续挣扎这样，然后diss（？）快斗。写作diss念作调情（……）不过新一没好意思说怎么认出来的 ? ~~本来是想写“靠jb认人”的骚操作，但觉得可行性不高… ?~~ ，其实是因为快新经年累月（……）做爱做多了，在床上总有一些微妙的自己没有发觉出来的习惯，快斗自己不知道，但是新一是可以发觉出来的，比如说什么插入感/插入习惯还有臀间（？）皮肤接触和拍打的微妙感觉 ~~（我也不知道我在说什么、语无伦次）~~

 

 

一句话总结：试图骚操作假装rape的快斗和骚操作更胜一筹的新一。

 

哎呀反正就是这样一个满足私心和xp（……）的脑洞

 

 

至于起因的话，随便吧（？）万能的受伤梗！新一受伤，快斗不爽，新一振振有辞凶了快斗，快斗委屈，记仇，over了（……）

 

 


End file.
